The Bottle of Fate
by AttackOnEreri
Summary: A take on 7 minutes in heaven! All the gang are staying at Hanji's and she decides to have a bit of fun. With a bottle. Main couple is ErenxLevi. Might expand on an 'after-story' for them. M for later chapters


**I'm thinking of having this a few chapters long. **

**I have read a _sleepover_ AU before and it was really good. Please enjoy and check out my other FanFictions! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah, not mine :'(**

* * *

We all sat around in a circle. Legs crossed, on Hanji's fluffy carpet. We are currently at Hanji's house, a sleep over. By 'we', I mean: Hanji, Me, Levi, Jean (much to my distaste), Marco, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Moblit and Erwin. Yes, there are a lot of us.

This is why it's at Hanji's house. Her parents are rich, you see. World famous biologists that have invented hundreds of ailments for various diseases. Hanji was just like them, she too, like her parents, was obsessed with the human body and anything to do with it. Anyway, her parents were rich and she had a BIG house. I mean _really _big. Her parents were gone, they were on the other side of the world, on a business trip, actually. So she thought it was the perfect opportunity for a night with friends.

Hanji was one of my closest friends, despite her, Erwin, Levi and Moblit being in their last year of University and the rest in our first. We were all the closest of friends, even though there are a large amount of us. She was the one who brought us together. Her persistent attitude and bubbly characteristics brought her friends and my friends together. Now were all friends.

Anyway, we were all sat in a circle, playing cards. We scoffed down snacks and guzzled on fizzy drinks. It was our 5th game of Go fish, as usual Levi won. He won them all so far.

I got frustrated and threw my cards into the air. "Fuck you Levi!" I cursed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Levi just looked back at me, smugly, slipping a Dorito into his mouth. "What's the matter, brat?" He teased, letting out amused breaths as the others were practically wetting themselves. I am such a hot-head; the others think it's hilarious!

"Fuck you!" I spat, continuing to shake my finger. I'm so pissed.

Levi just flipped me the bird, causing me to lunge from my seat, to the other side of our little ring. Gripping the smug bitch's cravat. Why did he even wear a cravat? Who does he think he is? A Frenchman or something.

By this time, the rest of the group couldn't see through their tears. But, Hanji was quick to the scene, breaking up me and Levi, before things could get any nastier.

"Ooooh, someone is on their period." Jean snickered, by the side of Levi, Earning a death-glare from me.

"Can it, HorseFace!"

The ashen, haired blonde shrunk back at my retort. He really did look like a horse. Even he knew it.

The smug look was back on said Levi's face, but he decided not to say anything. Thank god too, I didn't want to get on Hanji's bad side for fighting with the midget.

Once things had settled, Hanji had a mischievous grin.

_Oh no_, I thought, _this can NOT be good_.

"Hey… guys." The manic, bespectacled brunette started. "How about we play something other than cards."

Everyone looked at her, scared shitless. Hell, even I almost pissed my pants.

Everyone, other than Levi and Erwin, paled.

She picked up her bottle of coke. A glass bottle, yeah she drank glass-bottled coke. I told you she was rich! After chugging the rest of the sweet liquid, she placed it in the centre of the circle.

"How about we play 7 minutes in heaven?" She asked, well stated; no one dared object her.

She turned to me, a scary glint in her eye. "Hey, Eren… since you were fighting like a bitch, you're going first."

I sighed, leaning toward the bottle in the centre. My eyes wandered our little circle, there wasn't anyone I'd want to be locked up, for 7 minutes, with. Especially not in Hanji's walk-in wardrobe. Who knows what sort of nasties are lurking in the unexplored depths of that cave.

Yeah, I had to admit, my friends were good looking. Especially Levi. Hell, even though the man got on my nerves, and is an asshole. He is handsome, so much so. His porcelain face was unmarked and creamy. His jet-black hair, in all the right places. That was something I was jealous of, my hair was messy and never went _anywhere_ acceptable. I _tried_ to tame it long ago, but gave up. Levi had a small frame that was bulked out with many muscles, he was so ripped. Another thing to be jealous of too.

I wouldn't count myself as gay, but he was _very_ attractive. I 'say' I don't count myself as gay, I don't know what I would think of myself as. I never really thought about my sexuality. Going with the flow is what my life consist of. So I don't know.

Turning back to the situation at hand, I gripped the cool glass sides of the bottle. My hand getting slightly damp because of the cold wetness that collected outside of said bottle. With a flick of my wrist, I let go. Praying to get someone decent. I prayed _NOT _to get Jean though.

I fucking hate him, he is such a twat. The feelings are mutual, we still hate each other's guts. But, we try to keep our hate at a minimum around the others, for their sake.

The bottle spiralled, fast. It showed no signs of slowing. Maybe I shouldn't have spun it too fast. But I was nervous, I forgot to control the spin. Haha, silly me. I sat back, waiting for the bottle to slow to a stop, sealing my fate.

Armin, Me, Mikasa. The bottle feebly moved. Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie. It passed Annie and stopped. My Eyed traced the direction the bottle's nozzle pointed.

Levi.

_Oh great! I have to go in a poorly lit room with someone who is attractive AND hates my guts_. Speaking of guts, I felt ready to throw mine up.

Said recipient got to his feet swiftly, ignoring the suggestive eyebrow wiggles and snickers from the others. I shakily got to my feet. Scared my knees would buckle, I used the foot-board of Hanji's bed to guide me to my impending doom.

Hanji got to her feet too, guiding both me and Levi to our place of holding, as if I didn't know my why place of death would be.

Once both of us were inside, she shut the door and locked it. "Enjoy being in heaven~"

Oh the irony, this wasn't heaven AT ALL. Who ever thought of the name should have called it 7 minutes in hell!

My thoughts were put to a halt when I heard the rustle of clothing. I could tell Levi was feeling around for the light switch, frantically? Don't tell me that, big bad Levi-Heichou of the archery _and_ fencing teams is afraid of a little darkness.

I couldn't help but inwardly laugh.

The raven found the light switched and wasted no time on turning it on.

The faint yellow light flickered into light before resting on a dim, still yellow, glow.

My eyes were downcast, what are we to do?

I could feel Levi's gaze boring into me, I couldn't help but feel he was expecting something. But what? What was he expecting from me?

"Hey, brat." He spoke smoothly.

I didn't reply I was still running through, what had just happened. "Sorry about losing my cool and yelling at you." I apologised, still not realising Levi had spoken first. He shrugged it off though.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Anyway…" he trailed of.

My gaze looked up towards Levi, every second seemed to be going slow. But, once out gazes met, time itself seemed to freeze.

He pushed me back towards the wall, resting a knee between my thighs.

I was about to question his actions, but they were silenced by Levi's lips.

_Oh my god! He is kissing me!_ I screamed to myself, pushing my- now reddened- face towards him. My action returned his kiss, deepening it too.

My hand snaked to Levi's thigh, slowly tracing my hand up and weaving together his soft, charcoal locks, in my fingers.

After about a minute of smooching it out, my lungs were burning for air so, we reluctantly broke it.

Once we broke from the smouldering heat of each other's lips, his knee left my crotch and a sharp pain hit my stomach, winding me. I looked down to see what was responsible. A fist. A fist had connected my stomach.

I doubled over in pain, only to be pulled up. My ear by his mouth. "Don't you dare tell anyone, _Eren._ Or I'll castrate you." He whispered into my ear, pulling back and licking the shell of it. Levi's lips found their way back to mine. But, instead of his knee contacting my crotch, there was a hand. Levi's hand.

Said man's hand started to squeeze my hardening, clothed member. I moaned, only to have Levi lap up the delicious noise.

My hand's, that were previously clutching my abdomen, squeezed the raven's hips, kneading the also clothed flesh.

What felt like a matter of seconds was actually minutes and our time was up. Hanji flung open the door, not giving us enough time to stop. We broke our kiss, abruptly.

"GET IN THERE JAEGER!" I head Jean, Connie and Reiner chant from across the room.

My cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as I tried to hide behind Levi. He let me do so, his cheeks also dusted with blush, but his was a light pink.

I heard Levi let out a little laugh. He turned to me and pulled me upright. He gripped the front of my shirt and lowered me down, claiming my lips.

All the others in the circle gasped.

"Eren, will you go out with me?" Levi asked, after we ended our kiss, once more.

Another round of gasping came from the group, others turning it into cute 'awh's'.

"Yes." I replied before. Levi seemed a bit taken aback that I actually accepted his feelings. He gave me a confused look, which I instantly picked up on. "What? I have always _liked_ you."

He gave me a smug smile. "You don't know how long I have waited to ask you."

I was the one that initiated the kiss this time. There was split reactions from the others. Some were making cutesy noises while others made gagging sounds.

After a, rather public, make out session we both took a seat in my spot. Mikasa, much to her distaste, had to shuffle up to allow Levi to sit next to me.

Hanji gave a knowing look to us. She turned to Petra. "I KNEW IT! I told you they like each other! HA!" She shouted over to the, small ginger.

Said ginger held her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. You were right!"

The rest of the group started to talk amongst themselves.

I turned around to Levi, looking at his face all over. _I can't believe he actually had feelings for me._

My staring was put to a halt, by Hanji.

She cleared her throat. "Right," she said, "who's next?"

* * *

**This fic isn't high on my priority list so don't expect the next chapter so soon. **

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
